


Fighting Back To Barry

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Flash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: This is story of Oliver Queen a one man wrecking machine. He is about to lose a love and gain somuch more .
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 12





	Fighting Back To Barry

Barry Allen was hopelessly in love with Iris West bus soon to be wife.

He has yearn for her over many years an now it was all to come to fruition.

Nothing could go wrong till it inevitably does for him.

Barry looks in the mirror for the first time in hours.

Oliver Queen his best man was with him all the way.

“Oliver? Earth to Oliver. Are you ok?” Barry ask

He waves his hand in front of him furiously as he wakes up.

“Yeah sorry.” Oliver responds staring out to the sea.

“Tell me what’s wrong buddy.” Barry ignores his own stress.

“Felicity an I broke up.” Olive says with no bit of sadness.

“I’m sorry Barry, but she thinks I am in love with you.” Oliver says.

“What?” Barry questions him causing him to back off.

Before Oliver can utter a word he jolts at a punch to his face.

“Earth to Oliver.” Diggle says.

“Daydreaming.” Oliver grunts walking away 

“You had that dream again?” Diggle says.

“What dream?” Oliver suspiciously asks

“We all know you dream of Barry.” Felicity chimes in

“I am not mad at you just disappointed.” She adds.

They circle around him forcing him to face it 

They all look at him disapprovingly as Felicity takes off her ring.

Oliver looks shattered as he leaves his cave.

He ends up in central city a few days later by accident.

He was right in front of Barry’s house he tries to leave.

“Oliver come in.” He can see Iris from the window.

He walks in knowing full well he would hurt her 

“Look I did not want to do this here.” Oliver says

“Do what Oliver?” Barry ask concern so was the room.

“You can’t marry Iris not now, and not ever.” Oliver blurts out.

“What the hell?” Iris, Wally, Joe and Cecile say

“Stop this Oliver now.” Barry yells for Iris sake.

There was a knock on the door iris answers 

“Tell him Oliver.” She pushes him.

“She is not good for you.” Oliver changes his answer.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Barry ask angrily.

“Oh for goodness sake Oliver loves you Barry.” Felicity says.

Everybody look floored Barry races out of the room.

“Let me go after him.” Felicity races out.

Joe, Cecil, Wally and the baby head out.

Cisco vibes the rest out of the room quickly.

The tears form in Iris eyes as she cries a bit.

She grimaces after slapping Oliver hard he is shook

“All this time you were undermining me Oliver.  
All this time you told Barry it won’t happy with me.” She screams

“I don’t care Iris I never meant for this to even happen. I don’t even know why I do.” Oliver says truthfully 

“Screw you Oliver.” Iris shouts throwing at lamp at him 

He pulls out his bow and leads with an arrow 

“Screw you too Iris.” He shouts back at her 

He drops the bow and begins to laugh he never does that 

Iris follows suits as they slid to the floor more confused 

“I love him.” Oliver says wooden all over again 

“I love him too.” Iris adds with a little levity 

Across the city Felicity catches Barry at the park 

“Not to hard to find you.” She jokes he stares 

“Come on Barry he ask me to marry him.” She saddens a bit.

“I am so sorry Felicity.” Barry says last to words

“Don’t be I just want you to remember that.” She continues

“You were not the only one to lose tonight.” He says 

“Barry.” She says leaning in bathing in the moon light 

“What the hell?” Oliver and Iris yell at her 

“Well nobody was after this fine piece of me so I figure why not.” She says seriously 

Barry falls back on to the ground laughing so loud 

His hands covering his stomach in pain from the fit 

Tears coming down his face he kisses Felicity on the cheek.

Walks over to Iris for one last goodbye kiss it was long

Oliver watches in a jealous fury even through it was chaste 

“Goodbye my love.” Barry says to his true love 

“Goodbye.” Iris adds crying hugging Felicity 

Barry takes Oliver’s hands as they head out for a long walk.

“Well I always can try to win back Ray Palmer.”  
Felicity says 

“This not cop was checking me out at work so.” Iris lightly thinks.

“Not yet.” They both say.

The end


End file.
